Sharing
by LovingNinja
Summary: Romano wants Germany to stop monopolizing his brother, so Veneziano offers to spend time with both of them...in a way that Romano would never have dreamt in his entire life. GerItaRoma. YAOI. LEMON. RATED MA, MATURE CONTENT. 18 and up.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia in any way! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

* * *

"No! I am tired of this!" Romano shouted, face red as he put an arm out to his side, blocking off his younger brother from the blonde man before him as they stood in Germany's living room. "You're always monopolizing him! From now on, _stay away_!"

"Romano~!" Veneziano whined, fingers gripping onto his brother's arm. "Germany isn't 'monopolizing' me~!"

The elder Italian looked over his shoulder, glaring at his younger brother with a frown on his face, "You go to see him every day! You never spend any time with me and instead I'm stuck with Spain! How is that any fair?!"

"Romano," Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood there awkwardly. Usually it was no problem to ignore the southern half, and he was very easy to counter, but now he seemed genuinely upset, which meant that Germany would have to figure out a way to end this carefully. "I don't mean to take Italy away from you. He just…well…comes over a lot…"

"Don't put this all on Veneziano! You call him at times, too! You are equally guilty!"

"But, Romano," the smaller brunette sniffled, "I…It's not that I love you any less, or love Germany any more, but I love him very very much. I always want to be with him. Is that so bad?"

"It is!"

"But, why?"

Romano stilled, he could feel the burning in his cheeks as his hands fisted, the one arm he threw out was once again glued to his side as he bit his lower lip. His shoulders were shaking, and his eyes became watery, and he whispered, "Because I'm lonely."

The younger paused, blinking in surprise before his brows furrowed together. Her gently reached out to touch his brother's shoulder, "Romano, I…I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel like that."

"Well, I have been," the elder rubbed at his eyes and sniffed, scowling. "And, it's all this Potato Bastard's fault."

"It isn't!" Feliciano insisted. "And, I love you just as much as I love him."

"Then, spend time with _me_," Romano frowned. "Take half of that time you give to him and give it to _me_."

Once more, young Italy's brows knitted together as he pondered that thought. He didn't want to have even one minute less with Germany, but he still loved his brother very much. To spend time with them both… "Ah! That's it! I know what we can do~!" He grinned, beaming at Romano and Germany, both looking to the other with the same uneasy expression on their faces.

"What?" Germany dared to inquire, raising a brow.

"Germany~ Let Romano join us~!"

"H-Huh?! Wha-?! Italy!" Germany spluttered, face red. "You can't be serious when you mean-?!"

"I am serious~!" Italy sang, hugging his brother's arm. "Romano won't mind, right?"

"Eh? Er," the older Italian stood there, confused, and concerned. He didn't want to deny his brother, especially when he just begged to be included in the younger's plans. He sighed, "I…suppose I won't…"

"You hear that, Germany?! So, it's all right, right?!"

Once again, the blonde man found himself at a loss for words. He didn't even think that Romano knew _exactly_ what he was getting himself into. However, he was just like the slightly tanner male, and was unable to resist the request of the ever, stupidly, sweet Veneziano. "If Romano is _really_ all right with it, then I don't mind," he answered finely.

There was a cheer from the smallest male in the room. He hugged his brother tightly before turning to Germany and embracing him, placing a hard kiss to his lips that had Romano gawking. "V-Veneziano?!"

"Hm?" Italy looked over his shoulder, his smile still bright. "What, Brother?"

"W-What are you doing?! With that…that…! Hulk!"

"I'm kissing him of course."

"Why?!" Romano looked completely devastated by this act, but his little brother was so nonchalant about it, it was almost endearing.

"Because he's my lover!"

Germany stood there, cheeks flushed as his eyes avoided Romano's; though he wasn't even in the man's line of thought. Romano was more concerned about the words that just left his most beloved's lips. "So…what you meant by…'love'…was…_this_…?!"

Feliciano nodded, "Yes! But, remember, I also love you very much as well, Romano. And, Germany and I don't mind if you join us."

Romano felt his throat and mouth go dry as he attempted to swallow his anxious stomach down, "And, by 'join' you mean…?"

"Sex!" at this the younger Italian laughed, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him into Germany's bedroom, the blonde male following slowly, almost hesitantly. "Jeez, Romano, you really ask a lot more questions than usual! You're really funny!"

"Idiot! You'd be asking questions, too, if you were as flabbergasted as I am!"

"Romano you really are silly!" Veneziano laughed once more before pushing his brother atop Germany's bed onto his back, leaving him stupefied. With a grin that slowly turned sultry, the younger Italian crawled atop his brother, hands ending up on either side of his head, and he sat there, straddling his brother's hips. "Romano, you miss me right?" he queried.

"O-Of course," cheeks becoming red, the elder brother looked into his northern half's eyes. "Why else would I have come here? I've already said it, I don't need to say it again."

"Romano, you love me, right?"

The tan-skinned brother found his voice to be lost as his brother leaned over him, face getting closer to his until their foreheads touched, "Of…course I do… You're my brother!"

Veneziano smiled once more, looking over his shoulder to the blonde man who was standing behind them, arms crossed as he waited patiently, "Germany, you can start whenever you feel like it, okay~?"

There was a silent nod, and Feliciano turned his attention back to his sibling, smirking slightly before capturing his lips, catching him off-guard. Romano flailed a bit, unsure of how to respond to such an action, eyes clenching shut. Footsteps were heard and he felt the vibrations of a groan on his brother's lips before he could hear it. His eyes opened just in time for Italy to pull back, his eyes squinting with flushed cheeks, gritting his teeth. Romano shifted his head to the side, trying to look behind his brother, pants off his hips and from what he could see, the German had spread those cheeks apart and he could see that his head was bobbing up and down, and there was a strange wet sound.

"Oh~ Romano~" Veneziano purred, his own hand reaching down to undo the other's pants. "Romano, you too, okay?"

"M-Me too, what?" was the stuttered response, and just then, his lips were taken once more, only this time, a tongue slipped in, making Romano's body freeze, until he jumped slightly at a hand gripping his member. He, at first, tried to fight off his brother's attack, a hand gripping his smaller wrist as he turned his head away, but the mouth only moved on to his neck, his ears filling with soft sweet whines that were caused from Germany's actions. And a chill scraped down his spine as those fingers danced about the head of his penis. "V-Veneziano," he murmured, a groan in the back of his throat.

"Romano, don't turn away," the whisper was hoarse, shaking from whatever joyous sensation he was being given, and then a gasp. "Just relax. It'll all be all right."

The Southern half did as he was told, not knowing what his brother would do next with him, but he was willing to accept it. In all honesty, Romano had to wonder, after their years of separation, after everything they went through, missing each other, was he the only one so injured by it? Crippled? Because of it, he would do whatever Veneziano wanted, even if it meant putting up with that potato bastard, Germany. Even if it meant…he had to give his most intimate part of himself.

"Oh, Germany, more~ Move your fingers more~" Feliciano urged. Romano could see the way his younger brother was pushing back against the other's digits, and he felt a boiling sensation within him. Without any real conscious thought to it, Romano reached up, stroking his brother's erection, as his own member had begun to harden as well, making the other cry out, bucking into his hand. "Oh, Romano, oh, Brother, tighter, squeeze tighter!" And so once more, Romano did as he was told, gripping the younger as tight as he could, stroking him as fast as the hand between his own legs moved, until suddenly he was told to stop.

"What's wrong?" Romano breathed, feeling flushed all of a sudden as he retraced his hand, his heart racing and blood rushing in his ears. However, his heart skipped at the way his brother smiled down on him, the sweat starting to roll down his cherry red cheeks.

"Romano, move up farther on the bed, sit in front of me," came the airy request, that had Romano practically baffled, but, yet again, he did as what was asked of him. As Veneziano rose to his knees, Germany standing behind him, placing his hands on those thing shoulders, Romano inched backwards until he was sitting just in front of the pillows. Feliciano went back to being raised on all fours, his pants being completely removed from his being in the process as he started to do the same to Romano's shoes, ignoring the socks and skipping to his brother's trousers.

"V-Veneziano-!" Romano tried to stop his brother, but he was given a simple look that made him freeze in place. He leaned back on his elbows, watching as his sibling yanked his pants off of him, throwing them to the side, adjacent to his own pants, undergarments, and shoes. His fingers slipped into the band of the Southern half's boxers, and tugged them down in a similar fashion until they met with the floor to Germany's room.

Feliciano released a giggle, before a gasp slipped past his lips. Germany grabbed hold of his hips and his own slowly inched closer to Italy's, he was _entering _him. "R-Romano, hold back…your knees," the younger heaved a breath as his fingers clenched atop the sheets, his back arching and teeth gritting. "Hold them to your chest…th-the best…you c-ah!-n."

The Southern half was unsure. He didn't like what that blonde bastard was doing to his brother, but he couldn't voice it. He had to let it be, and shouting at himself within his mind, Romano lied back on the bad, hesitantly reaching under his knees and lifting them, his reddened erection bobbing from the movement. And then, Germany started to thrust slowly, making Feliciano purr as he slipped to his elbows. He stared into his brother's eyes, his own lidded and igniting something worse in Romano's lower belly. Then, those fiery orbs fell, staring at the hardened member before slipping even further to the cavern of the other's cheeks, a puckered ring meeting him eye-to-eye.

Feeling hands spread his lower cheeks, Romano jumped slightly, clenching his eyes and biting his lip, until he felt an odd moist object prodding his anus. It took a moment to adjust, nerves tingling, before Romano realized it was his brother's tongue lapping at him; suddenly making him also realize that _that_ was what Germany was previously doing. The Southern half swallowed nervously, his legs trembling as his brother's tongue swirled around the muscles, the tip poking at the center here and there. His ears were beginning to be filled with Feliciano's heavy breathing, he could feel the hot air his brother was releasing, and feel the bed shaking slightly beneath him, steadily rocky. He could feel the younger's thumbs circling on his flesh, and when that tongue forced its way in, Romano tried to hold back a gasp but failed.

Veneziano hummed, moaning as Germany's thrusts grew in speed and power, making the bed quake, and Italy being jostled in between the two men he loved the most. His moans sent a delicious chill up his older brother's spine, he curled his tongue within, twisting it before pulling it out, then once more entering his brother.

"V-Veneziano," Romano whined, his knuckles turning white, his fingers leaving bruises under and on the sides of his knees and lower thighs, his own back arching slightly, just the way Feliciano's did. He felt a burning sensation at the apex of his loins, high pitched breaths left his lips in the rhythm of a grandfather clock's pendulum. And soon, their tempos increased; Germany's thrusts becoming erratic, the creaking of the bed piercing the trio's ears, young Italy's moans, Germany's grunts, and Romano's pants all coinciding, creating a chorus of chaotic arousal. Unable to withstand it, Romano slipped a shameful hand down, doing his best to his leg up as he stroked his own erection, opening his eyes for the first time since his brother began his ministrations, and he moaned, loudly. Those eyes were closed, lashes dusting over maroon colored cheeks-perhaps similar to his own-beads of sweat charmingly decorating his features, and the way he seemed to be desperately giving Romano's entrance affection, being abused from behind by a man with a much larger build, whose eyes were seductively watching his lover's most shameful side, and all this Veneziano was using his own hand on his erection, brows furrowing pathetically as he whined.

This entire vision, all of these sensations and noises, with a few last strokes of his hand, Romano met his climax, crying out and arching his back almost in half, toes clenching within their heated clothed restrictions, his rear pushing against his brother's tongue, his muscles trembling around it, some of his semen barely hitting his Norther half's brow. Soon after, the younger Italian followed, throwing his head back as he shouted at the top of his lungs, releasing into his hand, dripping onto the sheets between his open thighs, and as he, too, constricted on Germany's erection within, the blonde was the last to meet with his own peace that hour, filling the young brunette.

The room felt as though it was boiling inside, the heat of their actions, the smell of their activity, the sounds of the air reaching their lungs in what seemed as though the first times in their lives. Romano allowed his legs to fall, resting as his hands went up to sweep aside his bangs, damp with sweat. Veneziano allowed himself to rest his head against his brother's right thigh, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead, colliding with a drop of his brother's climax and forcing it to slowly trail further until hitting a thick yet neatly trimmed brow on the left side of his face. Romano groaned, forcing himself to sit up, grabbing his brother's chin and raising him up on his hands, claiming his lips ignoring his own taste until he easily slipped his tongue through, digging into the moist cavern and earning the sweetest taste of his brother.

Germany pulled out of Italy, a light trail of white slipping out and down the back of the smaller's thighs. However, Feliciano didn't seem to care as he sat back on his heels, resting his weight on his knees as he allowed his brother to overcome him in a passionate kiss. When they parted for air there was a light thin string of saliva that broke within seconds. The siblings' lips red and covered in a light sheen, moist.

"R-Romano," Veneziano puffed out his brother's name, "please don't…feel lonely anymore…I…love you…"

The elder smiled, nodding his head, "I…love you, too, Veneziano."

"All right," came the gruff voice of the taller male, the only one still fully clothed who leaned over Italy, his head resting on the smaller man's shoulder before he placed a kiss to his cheek, and then a lick to remove a droplet of sweat. "Now, it's my turn to get some attention."

At this, the Northern half giggled, "Germany, I always give you attention."

"That's what got us into this in the _first_ place," Romano snapped.

"Don't speak like you hated it," Germany dead-panned, earning a Romano red from head to toe, gaping with a glare of daggers; speechless. With his rival stunned, the blonde in turn guided Feliciano to turn his face to him, slipping his tongue immediately between the plump lips but not going any further, coaxing the younger Italian to meet him halfway.

"H-Hey! Potato Bastard!" Romano screeched, grabbing hold of his brother's arm and pulling away from the German, and close to his chest. "Don't touch him!"

The blonde scowled, "Nuh uh, we're not having this again."

Again, Veneziano laughed, "Again! Yes! Let's do it all over again! And we'll do it again, and again, and again, and again!" The two other men stared at the bubbling idiot that they were so cursedly fated to adore. Then, their eyes turned to each other.

"I don't like it…"

"Neither do I…" Romano countered.

"But…" Their eyes never left each other, and simultaneously, the two heaved sighs, stating, "Fine."

"Yes!" Feliciano cheered, pulling Germany close with one arm, forcing him onto his knees at the very edge of the bed, and Romano with the other. "Now, we can all be together!"

No, Romano didn't particularly enjoy the thought, but if it meant being with his brother, he would shrug it off. He may not like Germany, but at least he wasn't ugly…

* * *

**The End-.**

**Hope you all liked it, please review~! 3 ^-^ Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Current Axis Powers Hetalia Lemon Count: 4 - Check them out!  
**


End file.
